This invention is directed to track mobile machines, and more particularly a track link for a track chain assembly for a self-propelled mobile track machine.
Many mobile machines have tracked-chain assembly undercarriages that move towards the ground and come into contact with the ground as the machine moves forward. For example, many earthmoving machines like tractors and excavators may have such undercarriages as they are more useful given the debris and obstacles that would inhibit the use of inflated wheels. Tracked machines utilize endless track chains to propel the machines over terrain during operation. In doing so, the track chains conventionally transfer the machine's weight to a track link rail face via a bogie wheel that is attached to the machine's undercarriage, which in turn transfer's the machines weight through the track link rail to a track pad or shoe and then ultimately to the ground. The method of track movement is conventionally accomplished using a track links that has a flat planar surface rail face, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,540,325.
The use of track links that have a flat planar rail face suffer from a number of deficiencies. In particular, the use of a flat planar rails suffer from increased wear, noise, and vibration during operation of the machine. The increased wear causes frequent repair and replacement of links, which slows production and decreases overall efficiency and increases costs. Additionally, increased vibration is detrimental to other components of the machine that are vibrated, which can also lead to further downtime. Further, the increased noise poises potential harm to workers as it increases workplace noise and distraction. Therefore, a need in the art exists to address these deficiencies and more.
An object of the invention is to provide a track link that reduces vibration, noise, and wear.
A further object of the invention is to provide a track link that reduces downtime and costs.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a track link that increases workplace safety.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a track link that is easy to use.